The Tactics of Marcella Septim
}} Locations Invasion Contents Early battles and Dovah Skor Throughout her life, Marcella Septim is well-known best remembered for battle tactics.The Marcella's KnightsThe Tactics of Marcella Septim The first military tactics were involved during her early military career with the Cyrodiilic Legion, which her uncle, Uriel VIII helped and/or improved her tactics. When Marcella become a crusader with the Knights of the Nine against the Thalmor. During the Battle of the Red River and Battle of Gold Road, Marcella used the fire and maneuver of leading her knights, resulting in victory of the battles.Key to Marcella's Success Strategy At those battles, it will start which known as the Marcellan Peace Conflict, which an series of wars and battles at Marcella's tactics. The fire and maneuver tactic is still, as well as night combats at some during the Padomaic Conquests, and mostly Marcella using her shouts against the Ynslean crime family, and it also used a bit when the Thalmor-Bosmer alliance against the Cyrodiilic Empire, which Marcella made a special tactic which he uses the Tiber Septim tactic at Dovah Skor. The Cyrodilic army was small but powerful, good trained and outfitted, short on rations, and unprepared for winter campaigning. As their ragged units assembled in the lowlands beneath the citadel, the Altmer-Bosmer allies confidently assumed that their enemy had delivered himself into their trap. The citadel was not only protected by an unscalable cliff in front and unscalable heights in their rear, but the entrance to the citadel was magically concealed under the appearance of a large mountain lake in the basin beneath the heights. Leaving a weak force in the lowlands to draw out the defenders, Marcella Septim approached the citadel of Dovah Skor from the rear, which Marcella ordered her legion in the courtyard with the Altmer battlemages, led a short and long battle, leaving Marcella wounded multiple times. Marcella Septim and her legion entered the citadel, swept aside the sparse defense, captured the Altmer-Bosmer nobles and generals, and compelled them to surrender the citadel and their armies. With Marcella keep getting wounded, one Bosmer deserter tries to kill the General, which she let out her shout that may/or not killed the deserter. The Bosmer deserters are in shocked, already suspicious of the scheming Summerset Isles sorcerer aristocracy and their overreaching dreams of Heartlands conquests, the Bosmers deserted the alliance and swore loyalty to Marcella Septim. The Skyrim generals joined their rank and file in Marcella Septim's army; the Altmer battlemage command was summarily executed and the captive Altmers imprisoned or sold into slavery. Defeating the Stormcloaks Marcella becoming not favorable and very dislikes the Stormcloaks, and when she set down in Skyrim during the ongoing civil war, caused by the High King Torygg's death at the hands of Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, which declared himself High King. Most of the sieges such as the Sieges of Fort Dunstad, Siege of Fort Greenwall, and the Siege of Fort Amol are that Marcella uses the front-sneak attack tactic which put her main forces on front, and while the Stormcloaks focus on the main force, Marcella and either her general, with small force took on the back either threw a sewer-to-the fort or cave to the castle. When sieging Fort Amol, Marcella Septim travel down the White River, a small stone cairn will mark the path to Fort Amol. Its walls are easily visible from the river banks. When the main force is in the countyard, Marcella also led her small force behind the fort, ending in Cyrodiilic victory when Fort Commander Tovmeskr Fair-Heart challenging Marcella to a duel, which Tovmeskr was killed by Marcella. After the fort was taken, Marcella ordered to be under an Cyrodiilic control, and the tactic explains that Marcella also using at night or sneak-attack at night due to the siege. Marcella than turned to Windhelm, the capital of the Stormcloak Rebellion with remaining of the Army to march north to Windhelm. Before the final siege, Marcella pray to Akatosh and her ancestor Talos, and starting to siege the city. Before the siege, the tactic that the Cyrodiilic Legion is uses the front-sneak attack, which it took different that while the main army pushing towards the Palace of the Kings, Marcella order two legions, which her leading from the right side, and left lead by Legate Rikke. Even though most of the Cyrodiilic Soldiers are using both Sword with a Shield, Marcella used her golden sword and her thu'um. After Ulfric was killed with Marcella's shouting at him, killing him as he through the window behind the throne and fall to his death. Against the Third Aldmeri Dominion When then Cyrodiilic Empire at war with the Third Dominion, the Cyrodiilic Legion later adopted Marcella Septim's famously tactics,The Second Great War which the Dominion was struggling with the new tactics that Marcella Septim using. At the start of the war, it was winning side for the Empire and with the new tactics, Marcella Septim managed to defeat about every battle. At the Battle of the Blackwood, between the Cyrodiilic Empire, led by Marcella Septim herself and the Dominion, the battle took place, near the end of 4E 201 in Blackwood. The tactic of the Empire, it was shocked the Dominion, which caused the massive losses, and ended with Cyrodiilic victory. The Aldmeri Dominion's Commander, Tauraril Athan wounded Marcella badly but Marcella's right-hand and friend, Odahviing arrived and save the wounded Empress as the Commander threw and almost killed Marcella on the water. Upon suffering wounds, Empress Marcella Septim was told that the Commander Athan was vanished. But upon saving Water's Edge from the Elves and captured the King, Empress Marcella Septim and her army travel back to Imperial City where she's next move, and by using the tactic of which the Dominion fought and struggling at all sides. After Marcella saving bandits set on raid another village, called Water's Path, Marcella and her legions moved to Sentinel on meeting with King Helseth Telvanni of Morrowind and her cousin, High King Kaydoc of Renemath, but with the got sieged, interrupted the meeting by the Orcish War party. Marcella used the tactic of sneaking-and attack, by managed to defeated the party. Marcella managed to keep the Empire as which the Cyrodiilic Empire become the superpower of former glory, and with her tactics, it become that the Legion will used the Empress' tactic and strategies at days and years to come. Appearances * Category:Invasion: Books Category:Books Copyrighted by Bethesda Category:Books about Fourth Era History